


The Handmaiden's Hung

by DraceDomino



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding, Comedy, Creampie, Exhaustion, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Singing, Small Penis, Surprises, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Rapunzel has a problem - her girlfriend Cassandra has a tiny little peanut penis! She's so worried that such a small thing won't satisfy her the first time they have sex that she never thinks about one possibility: that Cass is a grower, not a shower. She's in for one heck of a surprise when she finds herself face to face with the biggest cock in the kingdom!





	1. Chapter 1

The Handmaiden’s Hung  
-by Drace Domino

This should have been one of the most exciting nights of Rapunzel’s life, and yet...she couldn’t stop worrying. As the princess paced back and forth in her bedchambers her long trail of hair followed her; sweeping around the room like a great serpent and stretching on for dozens of feet. She usually didn’t let her hair down when something this big was on the horizon, but her brain was already pounding so hard that she didn’t think she could handle the tension of having it all bundled up into a complicated ponytail. It was either gorgeous blonde locks carpeting the floor, or a girl with an exploded head! The choice was obvious.

“Pascal...I’m just so worried!” The princess bemoaned as she continued to pace, speaking to her prime confidant. Sitting nearby on her bedpost was a tiny green chameleon, who tilted his head to show that he was listening intently to his owner’s words. “Should I cancel? I should cancel. Erg, but what do I tell her if I cancel?! Pascal, I can’t cancel, that was a terrible idea!”

The chameleon merely rolled his eyes and leaned back on his haunches, watching with large, expressive eyes as Rapunzel kept pacing. She had gotten ready for her date a full three hours ago, and spent the entire time walking circles around her room as she fretted. Her elegant pink dress - sexy in its own regal way with an exposed back and lace straps across her cleavage - was losing some of its charm the longer the chameleon looked at it. It was a pretty garment when she first hopped out from behind her dressing curtain wearing it, but now that she had been whining for three hours straight in it...the charm was starting to wear thin.

“I...I shouldn’t be nervous. Or worried. Or maybe I should be nervous, but not worried.” Rapunzel tapped her chin as she continued, nibbling on her bottom lip. “Or maybe worried, but not nervous. What do you think, Pascal? Both? Neither? If I’m one but not the other, do you think she’ll mind? Do you think she’ll figure out why I’m so worried?! That would be the worst, most embarrassing thing!”

The chameleon merely reached one of his tiny lizard hands up and pressed it into his face. Even for a creature that could sit all day waiting for a tasty bug to pass by, this nonsense was getting tedious.

“I love Cassandra, I do.” Rapunzel said for what had to be the fiftieth time in the past three hours. “She’s...she’s dashing and bold and strong, and she’s made me feel things I never felt before. Not even with Eugene.” The boy she had set aside when Cassandra made her move had left an impression - but he was far from the stoic, gorgeous grace of the knight captain’s daughter. “And I could definitely see myself marrying her one day. It’s just...it’s just that…”

Pascal lazily lifted one eye, and waited for what came next. He already knew. This record had been set to repeat, and the chameleon was wondering if he perhaps died and chameleon hell was little more than Rapunzel parading back and forth repeating every word ad nauseum. Strange, he would’ve expected chameleon hell to have more snakes.

“Pascal, I just can’t stop thinking about what I saw the other day!” Rapunzel whimpered, and dashed down to her knees to look at the lizard on the bedpost. As she dropped her knees settled comfortably atop a nest of her long blonde hair, which always seemed to be right where she needed it to be at a second’s notice. Her sweet, freckled features gazed at her beloved pet, and once more she lamented a problem that every princess struggled with from time to time. “My girlfriend has a sma-a-a-ll peeeeenis!”

A sob escaped the blonde’s throat as she threw her arms around the bedpost, whimpering with a heartbroken shudder. It was true - Cassandra was poorly hung. She had spotted it when she stepped in on the girl’s bedroom when she was changing, and the size of it had been haunting Rapunzel’s nights for days. It was barely the size of the top part of her thumb, and just underneath it there was a pair of balls that looked...well, appropriately small. Frankly Rapunzel wouldn’t of been surprised if she found out Cassandra only had the one. With a quivering lower lip and tears in the princess’ eyes, Rapunzel gazed up at the lizard and squeaked out in a tiny, weak voice.

“What...what am I going to do, Pascal?” Her voice gently lamented, desperate for a solution. “I want to be with her, but...that little thing will never satisfy me! Am I destined to go my entire life without real sex? Do I have to spend my days pretending that her tiny...tiny little peen is huge? Oh, Pascal, it makes me so worried that I...I…” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, holding it for a long beat. When she opened her eyes back up a sudden crash of music accompanied her words, and she called out in a sweet, melodic voice that was far, far more beautiful than the subject matter deserved. “Ohh, I’ve lived my life in a tower~ Always hoping for a stem to meet my flower~ A love that’s always sweet not sour~”

Pascal rolled his eyes, and began padding his way over to his tiny nest up in the rafters. This was the seventh goddamn song she sung about Cassandra’s small penis in the past three hours.

***

“--and one day, my stallion shaft will cuuuuuuuuuum!~” Five minutes later, Rapunzel’s song continued as she twirled in place in the center of the room, her long and flowing hair swirling about her and that gorgeous dress dancing over her slender figure. No sooner did the last note of her song end was there a sudden knock on the door, and with a gasp Rapunzel looked to the clock hanging on the wall. It was already time! Time for her big date with Cassandra - and time for the disappointment that would come with bedding the girl’s particularly tiny dick. A troublesome dilemma to be in, though Rapunzel gave a small shrug as she started to pad barefoot to the door. Maybe Cassandra was at least really, really good at eating pussy. That was still something, right?

As soon as Rapunzel opened the door, some of her fears were pushed aside. She was indeed worried about the size of her girlfriend’s package and the subsequent satisfaction she could claim from it, but...Cassandra was still one hell of a girl. The dagger-thin, stoic woman stood in the doorway with a small crown fashioned from flowers, and a charming smile that could’ve melted hearts from here to Arendelle. Wavy, chin-length black hair framed pale features with smoky eyes and ruby red lips, and Cassandra levelled her gaze on her girlfriend for a long few seconds before saying a single word. She had a good smolder. Top notch, ten out of ten smolder.

“...hiiiiiiiii~” Rapunzel couldn’t help it. Worries aside, she giggled and squirmed underneath Cassandra’s gaze, padding back and forth in place and bringing her hands up to her chest. Maybe Cassandra’s tiny tinkie wouldn’t be a big deal, because that gaze alone was practically enough to get her off. “You look like I’m hot. I mean, you’re hot is it? I mean! You. I think it’s hot in here, don’t you? No! Wait! God you’re so hot and it makes me so wet!”

While Cassandra just continued to smolder, Rapunzel took on look of blushing, stunned amazement at herself.

“...wow, that one really got away from me.” She murmured, before gazing to her girlfriend. “Hi. You look...lovely.”

“I didn’t even bring my sword, Raps, you had no need to disarm me with your beauty.” Cassandra offered in charming response, and gently lifted up the loop of flowers she had prepared. She braced it lightly atop her girlfriend’s head, and nudged it into the perfect position to highlight the blonde’s locks. The pink and blue complimented her perfectly, but then...Rapunzel was cute in just about anything. Cassandra’s hands then moved to find Rapunzel’s own and she gave them each a soft and slightly formal kiss - a lingering taste of the fact that Cassandra’s upbringing was far more castle-suited than Rapunzel’s own. “Can I come in?”

“...oh please come in.” Rapunzel’s voice practically floated in blissful response, and she quickly stepped aside so Cassandra could join her within. As the door closed and the lights in the princess’ bedchamber went dim, it was clear to all the guards in the hall: Rapunzel was finally going to bone down with her handmaiden.

Nice.

 

Cassandra and Rapunzel had been dating for a few weeks now, and so that evening neither woman was particularly in the mood to beat around the bush. Cassandra was dropping by her girlfriend’s bedroom for one reason and one reason only, and they both made that reason very apparent before too long. No more than two minutes into their “date” Rapunzel was laying flat on her bed with her elegant pink dress pulled free of her body, leaving her slender frame exposed and draped across a blanket of hair. Her gloriously long golden locks seemed to encircle them both like a nest of warm silk, and the young lady it trailed from laid with a blush that started at her cheeks and rushed down into her small, modest chest. She was bare underneath Cassandra, and a bit timid about the fact.

“...I’ve always wondered what you looked like under the pretty dresses, Raps.” Cassandra smiled, and licked her lips in hungry fashion. “How about you? You ever wonder what I look like?”

“Uh...uh, sure!” Rapunzel swiftly started to nod eagerly, hoping that Cassandra didn’t notice when she had caught her changing. “I...I can’t wait!”

Can’t wait to get this over with was more like it! Rapunzel found herself deeply torn as Cassandra started to undress; the love she felt for the other woman battling the impending disappointment. At least the top half was great! A toned belly, breasts that were firm purely due to Cassandra’s muscle tone, and wonderfully strong arms that Rapunzel delighted in being held within. But as soon as Cassandra’s hands dropped down to her waist, Rapunzel’s sinking feeling returned. This...was going to be a long night of pretending something tiny was impressive.

“I’ve got a little surprise for you.” Cassandra cooed, just as she undid her belt and started to slip free of her pants. Rapunzel struggled not to give a grim laugh at Cassandra’s choice of words, for sure enough no more than a few seconds later the other woman left herself exposed. As Cassandra’s leggings were kicked to the floor she knelt before Rapunzel in all her naked glory - including that small, unimpressive, actively limp little thing between her legs.

“Aww.” Rapunzel tilted her head, and moved out to pet the tiny worm. “It’s...it’s cute.”

“Want to get to know it?” Cassandra asked with a smile, and started to prowl further up towards Rapunzel’s head. Soon she had fallen on her side beside the other woman, her lap roughly at the eyeline of the blonde. Cassandra sunk into a glorious pillow of Rapunzel’s golden hair, and swung her hips from side to side to make her miniscule length bob back and forth. “See? It’s waving hello.”

“...cute.” Rapunzel murmured once more, this time with far less fake enthusiasm. She took a long, deep breath as she rolled over to her side - one that only barely tried to veil her disappointment in this turn of events. With a gentle whimper rumbling through her she reached out a hand--no, not a hand. Two fingers was all she’d need. She reached out two fingers, and gently squeezed them to the sides of Cassandra’s tiny, tiny little dick. “I...I hope it’ll fit.”

She had to actively stop herself from adding “...and I hope I can feel it.”

 

At least her mouth wasn’t going to get sore. Rapunzel moved her head forward and gently wrapped her lips around the tip of Cassandra’s length, taking the member into her mouth as much as she was able. And...it wasn’t much, but through no fault of her own. Cassandra’s cock just didn’t go very far down even as Rapunzel buried her nose into the other woman’s lap, and the thing just barely got past the other side of her lips. The blonde offered a tiny whimper of frustration that could’ve easily been passed off for arousal - at least that much was her hope. She wiggled her head from side to side, battered her tongue over that little nub of a dick, and stretched her lips out in an attempt to brush them over an equally unimpressive sack. Meanwhile, Cassandra was completely oblivious of her girlfriend’s frustration and simply let her hands drop to the back of Rapunzel’s head, threading her fingers into those golden blonde locks and rocking her hips forward.

“Oh, Raps...this already feels great…” She sighed contently, and Rapunzel could hear the pleasure in her voice. As the dark-haired soldier stroked her fingers down her love’s head once more she took an even deeper breath, and tensed in a moment of pleasure before her voice quivered out with a tone that spoke of her profound, emotional bliss. “...ohh, I love you so much, baby...keep at it...please…”

Rapunzel had to admit...the sound of Cassandra’s voice made it easier. The knowledge that she was bringing the woman she loved so much pleasure counted for a lot, even if she secretly suspected that she’d be awake long after Cassandra went to sleep, trying to get herself off. She had no faith whatsoever in Cassandra’s sexual prowess, but she did have faith in the woman’s heart, and that was what really mattered. Besides...it was starting to get a little bigger the longer she sucked on it. Maybe she could get her girlfriend another half-inch longer by the time this was all over?

With that hope in mind, Rapunzel put her efforts into making Cassandra as happy as she could, and sure enough her efforts soon yielded fruit. She received her extra half-inch of cock to work with as Cassandra started to plump up, and considering the evening a victory even at that point was enough for Rapunzel to redouble her efforts. Maybe if she rewarded Cassandra for every little bit extra, it could encourage some long term growth!

Or...short term growth, as the girl soon started to realize. That first extra half-inch was far from the last, and within just a few short moments Rapunzel realized that she had an entirely different problem on her hands. There was another inch. And another. And another. And where was she getting all these extra inches?! As Cassandra’s cock started to steadily grow in length her girth moved to compensate, stretching wider and wider as her prick expanded. Rapunzel’s mouth wasn’t mostly empty anymore, and her eyes went wide as she couldn’t push her nose to her girlfriend’s lap any longer without a significant amount of strain. Even Cassandra’s sack seemed to get in on the enlarging fun, and now Rapunzel was failing to keep both of her balls in one hand, as their hefty weight forced them to roll free from her grasp.

“...C...Cass…”

“I know, Raps…” Cassandra whimpered, still in her own little world of delight. “...I know, baby, we’re finally doing this…”

Rapunzel had no clue if Cassandra knew what she was sporting, but frankly it was amazing the whole damn castle didn’t. The length that emerged that evening made one thing perfectly clear - that Cassandra was damn, damn good at keeping her erections in check during her day to day life. She absolutely would’ve noticed this monster pushing against the girl’s tights otherwise! Rapunzel was half-worried and half-giddy as she continued to service that rapidly increasing member, even after she could no longer comfortably take more than a few inches into her lips, even after the shaft was longer than both her hands working together could manage. She licked, she kissed, she brushed her cheeks back and forth along it...she even wrapped the golden tresses of her silky hair around her lover’s massive cock, and it only made Cassandra all the bigger.

“He...heh...hehe…” Nearly ten minutes in, and Rapunzel was a mess of nervous excitement. One of her eyes was twitching as the other woman’s cock loomed a shadow over her, and out of curiosity the princess lifted up one of her arms to see if she could get a measurement. Her elbow pressed to Cassandra’s lap right at the base, and slowly Rapunzel gazed long it in comparison to her forearm. Even with all of her fingers stretched to the tip Cassandra’s cock was longer than what was left; a prick that was more prominent than a princess’ reach. As she measured it Cassandra finally gazed down to see her love’s reaction, and there was a tiny blush over her stoic features.

“I’m...I’m sorry I’m not…” She looked almost timid, afraid that her love would reject her. “I’m sorry I’m not...bigger…”

“Well fuck’s sakes, Cass, if it was any bigger one of us would have to sleep on the floor!”

 

It was mere moments later that Rapunzel tackled her lover to the mattress, giggling wildly with eyes that were shining in pleasure. Her sole concern about taking Cassandra as a lover had been bashed away by the weight of the woman’s enormous cock, and now the princess was going to get the fun of sliding herself down on top of it. As Cassandra laid flat Rapunzel pushed her hands to the girl’s shoulders and swung a leg up and over her waist - something she had to take a second attempt at, because that dick was serving as something of a hurdle. Soon Rapunzel found herself in place, and with her golden locks surrounding them like a glorious curtain, started to ease herself down. She was moving slowly at first - she wasn’t even sure she could fit that much cock inside of her, yet she was determined to give it a try. As she inched back more and more she soon felt the other woman’s head push against her nethers, and she was forced to take a deep, nervous breath. A half hour ago, she was worried Cassandra’s prick was too small...now, she was worried her pussy was too fragile.

“...something wrong?” Cassandra asked, holding onto Rapunzel’s hips. The stoic soldier wasn’t a demanding lover, and quite likely would’ve been happy to just hold and fondle her girlfriend all through the night. That said, the weight of Rapunzel pushing against the tip of her head caused her hips to rock forward without her own impulse pushing it, and a groan fell from both women’s throats. “Raps...if you’re scared, we can...we can...”

Cassandra’s smile went broad, her eyes went wide, and when she parted her lips once more it came complete with a sudden and sharp musical cue.

“We can waaaaaaaaait, for your love is the love that I have waited for so looooong~”

“No no no no, no time!” Rapunzel quickly silenced that madness by slipping her hands over Cassandra’s mouth, and impulsive shoving her hips towards Cassandra’s own. “Just jam it inside and get it ov--oh my god it’s so big!”

That one was all on Rapunzel. In her haste to silence Cassandra’s emotional song about her desire to wait until they were ready, she had shoved herself down halfway onto a cock that was four times bigger than most. Her pussy wrapped wildly tight around Cassandra’s length and Rapunzel’s insides shook with tremors of delight, overwhelmed to a level that the princess could barely handle. Cassandra’s body soon flew into similar motions of impulse; losing all control as she snatched her hands to Rapunzel’s waist and pulled her down the rest of the way. Together, the two women spasmed in pleasure so violently that it brought Rapunzel crashing down atop her lover’s lap, and every last inch of that enormous cock soon found a new home within the blonde royal.

In the aftermath, both girls were tense, silent, and staring at each other with wide eyes. Rapunzel’s slender body was drawn taut around something far too big for it, and the proof of that was the noticeable bulge at her belly where Cassandra’s tip was pushing against her from within. The freckled princess even moved a hand towards it, and with fingers that were actively trembling gave the bulge a little squeeze.

“Is...is that…” She asked, her voice practically squeaking.

“...yeah.” Cassandra whispered in return, her own voice similarly breaking.

“...I love you so fucking much, Cassandra.” Rapunzel blurted out in shock, just before dropping down to her lover’s embrace. As she fell forward her mouth darted to Cassandra’s own, and soon their tongues were dancing as that belly bulge was pressed between them. Cassandra’s knees bent to help support Rapunzel’s rear as the two started to make out, and the soldier’s hands clapped against her rump so she could begin thrusting back and forth. This first time together would be intense and shattering for both of them, and they weren’t planning on breaking their kiss until the very final spasm rolled through their bodies.

Cassandra could feel her entire body surrounded by warmth; her cock as engulfed in Rapunzel’s grip as she was surrounded by that wild nest of soft, golden hair. Fucking Rapunzel so close and intimate was like the two women were occupying a blonde cocoon, with little of the room visible as they were tangled in her locks. The thrusts she offered to her beloved were short and sharp - never pulling back too far before jamming down to the base once more, and making sure that Rapunzel always felt every last inch. The princess squirmed and whimpered, moaned into an increasingly desperate and lusty kiss, and wasn’t shy about swinging her belly from side to side so Cassandra could effectively poke herself through the fabric of royal flesh.

It was difficult for Rapunzel to keep track of her climaxes, that much became rapidly clear. She was riding one out that began the second she lined her forearm up with Cassandra’s prick, and it was still trembling through her while tiny extra shockwaves battered her body. She suckled her lover’s tongue and sunk her fingers into Cassandra’s short black hair, and otherwise simply tried to keep her sanity as that massive member drilled her. Every push forward felt like it forced another shockwave from her body, and she was utterly sure she had already left Cassandra’s thighs, and her own bed of hair, soaked with her squirt. She had never been so wet, so fulfilled, or so excited in her entire life...and she suspected in the morning that she’d never have felt so sore. But it was worth it.

The first time between the two lovers wasn’t particularly dynamic or acrobatic - such experimentation would certainly arrive later in their relationship. For now, Rapunzel remained locked atop Cassandra as the two kissed and bounced against each other, and the intensity built more and more as the seconds passed. Cassandra could tell that her peak was coming as she felt Rapunzel’s juices glide down the sculpted weight of her sack, and though she wanted to give her love a bit of warning it just wasn’t possible. The princess’ kiss was too sweet, the grip of her body too delightful, and the nest of hair too comfortable. Cassandra was left effectively paralyzed in pleasure before her moment crashed against her, and her cock throbbed in glorious fashion as she started to unload.

Rapunzel didn’t scream or cry out, though the kiss was broken when she felt the other woman’s cum riot into her. She gazed up, and with threads of spit still connecting her lips to Cassandra’s own began to twitch and tremble as if she was just hit by lightning. Her eyes crossed, her upper lip bounced wildly up and down, and a heated blush tore across her face and well down into her modest chest. She even drooled from the corner of her lips, and the wet line that danced down smeared over Cassandra’s cheek without a care from either girl. The soldier’s cock was unleashing a torrent inside of her that matched the copious amount her size promised, squirting rope after rope of dense, white cream into the princess’ most tender of valleys.

It squirted from the tight seam of flesh connecting them, bloated Rapunzel’s belly even further, and made quite the mess of the girl’s hair that they were laying on. She would...absolutely need to spend a few hours washing her hair after that night. When it was finally over Rapunzel collected her wits and gazed down at the face of her lover - who was simply laying back with a satisfied smile spread across her cocky features. The freckled princess let her fingers dash lightly over Cassandra’s face, and she offered a small, short whisper with a quiver of surprise in her voice.

“Y...You’re...you’re not...getting any smaller.” She whispered. With Eugene, it’d all but vanish after that first time. But if anything, it felt like Cassandra was...was… “How are you even bigger now?!”

Cassandra, giving a sheepish look, merely shrugged.

“...I love you a hell of a lot, Raps.”

It was damn hard to prove that she didn’t.

***

Hours later...many hours later, Rapunzel was right where she thought she’d be. Laying in bed while Cassandra slept, trying to think about what she should do. The only difference was that the dilemma she was facing wasn’t nearly the one she expected, and “pretend it’s not tiny” was a hell of a lot easier than “pretend it isn’t enough to make a horse jealous.”

Rapunzel did her best. She did everything she could. The fact that Cassandra was dozing peacefully right now - curled up against her with her cock shrunken down to a fraction of her true size - was proof that Rapunzel had done her part. Cassandra went to bed satisfied after cumming what had to be at least a dozen times and singing three separate songs about how great it was. “My Girlfriend’s Ass is a Warm Home” was probably Rapunzel’s favorite, and Rapunzel had used its melody in her reprise “Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow This Was a Horrible Idea but I’m Still Cumming Anyway.”

Rapunzel laid flat, her arms at her sides and her eyes gazing up at the ceiling. Her entire bedchambers was filled with her artwork; murals on the walls of everything important that had happened in her life. Her time with Mother Gothel, finding her way back to her parents, all the adventures she had up to that point...but after that night, she knew she was going to need a bit more wall space to really drive home the size of Cassandra’s cock. Would it be in poor taste to detail in a mural how Cassandra dangled her from the rafters with her own hair and fucked her with alternating thrusts into her pussy and ass?

It was just one of the many ways that Cassandra left her overwhelmed. Her body had been used as a cocksleeve for the doting soldier, and Rapunzel’s screams had carried through the halls almost constantly, shifting from surprise to delight with nearly every breath. Using her ass was Rapunzel’s own idea when she was worried her pussy couldn’t handle anymore - but before the night was over, all three of her holes were left completely exhausted and spent. Her throat was sore, her rump ached, and her pussy was...well, pretty happy, but she wasn’t going to be taking any particularly wide steps for a day or two.

And the cum...so, so much cum. She must’ve swallowed a gallon of it, and had another two or three fired into her thanks to Cassandra’s demanding, untiring length. Even now, as she rocked from side to side she could feel her belly sloshing lightly, and the warm sensation flooded her senses. In the past few hours Rapunzel had been sexually conquered a dozen times over, and yet...and yet, Cass still slept at her side, peacefully, sweetly, using Rapunzel’s hair as a pillow, a blanket, and a teddy bear.

“...I love you so much, Cass.” Rapunzel gently admitted to the sleepy woman, and sat up from her bed. Her hair was so long that doing so didn’t even cause a ripple in the locks that covered most of the room, and in fact, she even took up a few of them before twisting them into a tiny lasso. A quick flick sent the hair-crafted lasso to the other end of the room to pull back a quill and piece of paper, and just before Rapunzel started to write she gave her lover another long, admiring look. “I’m not enough for you.”

She loved Cassandra, desperately...but she knew that much was true. She couldn’t do this every night - she couldn’t handle this massive member all by herself, no matter how much fun it was. She needed backup. She needed assistance. She couldn’t be selfish and keep Cassandra all to herself...it wouldn’t be fair to her.

Cassandra deserved to sleep this soundly every night, and Princess Rapunzel would gladly open her bed to others if it meant accomplishing that goal.

“Your Royal Highness,” Rapunzel mouthed the words as she began to write her letter, addressed at the corner to the queen of Arendelle. “It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other last. I hope you and Anna are doing well. The reason I’m writing is that I have something I’d like to share with you…”

The End.


	2. Also These Sisters are Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frozen 2 trailer landed today, and you know what's a fun way to celebrate? Cassandra and Rapunzel visiting Arendelle! What'll they do when they get there?
> 
> C'mon man this is AO3 you know damn well they're all gonna fuck and those sisters go to TOWN on each other.

The Hangmaiden’s Hung  
Chapter Two: Also These Sisters Are Dirty  
-by Drace Domino

Arendelle was almost as beautiful as Corona! For the past long, wonderful day Cassandra had been on the arm of her girlfriend as the two took a tour of one of their kingdom’s closest allies. It was hard to believe that just a few years ago Arendelle was engulfed in snow so thick that it was utterly inaccessible - these days, the temperature was mild, the air was crisp, and the city was a spotless piece of beauty. As the honored quests of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, the two women enjoyed the finest tour that one could imagine, and it ended with a great feast in the main banquet hall surrounded by waitstaff.

Cassandra had to admit...it was nice, if a little off putting for her at times. All her life she had been in the service of royalty, and it didn’t suit her naturally to be the one tended to. There were women that surrounded Elsa and Anna that looked not too much unlike herself, women that she could’ve easily and seamlessly swapped places with no more than a few months ago. It was sometimes hard not to wonder, especially when she looked over at the radiant blonde beauty of Rapunzel, if this sort of life was what waited her should they eventually get married.

But...but that was just silly, right? Daydreaming about something as impractical as Rapunzel wanting to take her hand in that fashion. The tough girl handmaiden was a bit of fun for the princess, she knew as much, and she was happy to be it. Rapunzel was simply too sweet, too glorious, too angelic to ever settle for long with someone like herself. And Cassandra, in her humility and pragmatism, accepted it. Accepted it...and ensured that she was able to savor every last minute that she was allowed to spend in the presence of her beloved.

“This was a lovely evening.” Cassandra smiled, holding her arm through Rapunzel’s own as they made their way up to the bedchamber. Elsa and Anna had insisted on giving them the largest guest room, and Cassandra was eager to see how it - and the bed - compared to Rapunzel’s. For now she was keeping her coy interests in check, walking sweetly with her girlfriend with a satisfied smile pressed to her features. “Your friends are delightful, Rapunzel. It means a lot that you brought me along...and that you told them we’re together.”

“Oh, of course I did, silly!” Rapunzel’s cheerful expression never failed to be heartwarming, smiling from ear to ear and scrunching her nose up in adorable fashion. While one hand held Cassandra’s own the other was looped around the bundle of her long blonde hair, keeping it over her shoulder while they moved. “You’re my girlfriend, after all! I’m not going to leave you behind in Corona, who would keep me warm? Besides...Elsa and Anna adored you! I bet they’re jealous I have such a cooooool girlfriend.”

Rapunzel paused with sly eyes and a wide, toothy grin plastered across her face. When Cassandra didn’t respond with anything more than a distant blink, the blonde gave a tiny huffing noise.

“You...you get it? Because Elsa had the, y’know, the icy finger thi--” She grunted, and simply cuddled Cassandra closer. “Ugh! Nevermind! But yeah, they loved you. And I love you! And everyone loves you! You’re the coolest girlfriend I could ask for, and I don’t mean it as a super funny joke this time!”

Cassandra’s laugh was riding across a blush, and she pressed her free palm over Rapunzel’s own as they continued. The halls of Arendelle castle were quiet in that wing, with not so much as a single guard or maid to break their privacy. Cassandra’s hand tightened and she gave a wistful sigh of contentment, as happy and as fulfilled as a woman could be with the flawless princess that inexplicably loved her. After basking in it for a few seconds Cassandra finally found a question creeping across her tongue, and she gave Rapunzel a sideways glance as she did so.

“Hey Raps…” She murmured, one slender black brow lifting in inquisitive fashion. “There was one thing that I was wondering about. Something...a little strange about Queen Elsa and Princess Anna…”

“How they’re constantly all over each other?” Rapunzel didn’t need another word to guess where Cassandra was going with it - the queen and princess were a handsy pair with each other. Hell, during dinner Anna was sitting in her big sister’s lap, and when they first greeted them that afternoon Anna was sporting quite a few spots of smudged lipstick that matched Elsa’s preferred shade. Rapunzel clicked her tongue together and offered a tiny shrug, still keeping pace towards the door to the master guest room. “They’re definitely having sex. Big time.”

“What?!” Cassandra’s bark practically filled the hall, before she wisely dropped her voice to a soft, tiny whisper. “You...you’re just making that up! Don’t tease me like that, Raps! They’d never--”

“If they’re not having sex-” Rapunzel lifted a finger pointedly, and even scrunched her nose in haughty, know-it-all fashion. “-then why did they eat from the same ice cream bowl?”

“Raps, a lot of people share desserts.” Cassandra grumbled, before she gave it more than a split second of thought. “...though I suppose they did eat it entirely off of each other’s fingers.”

“They. Are. Dating.” Rapunzel spoke matter-of-factly, and as they finally drew close to the door broke away from Cassandra’s grasp. She bounced ahead and put her hand on the doorknob, looking over to her girlfriend with a playful smile on her lips. “They’re into each other. They’re having sex. And you wanna know something else? Something even…” She giggled. “...cooooooler?”

Cassandra, even if she didn’t find Rapunzel’s jokes particularly funny, couldn’t help but smile broad and joyful. The little blonde slip of a thing had infectious glee.

“What?” Cassandra asked, just as her arms folded across her chest and she stood in stoic fashion. She was expecting her girlfriend to offer some other little tidbit about Arendelle, some cute little fact about the sisters, or even a punchline to make her joke turn around to being funny. Instead, Rapunzel twisted the doorknob and flung it open, showing that within that big comfortable bed was none other than Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Both girls were wearing scandalous lingerie of a frost blue, both were kneeling side by side with their arm linked around each other’s waist, and both were gazing forward to where Cassandra stood with lusty smiles on their faces. Cassandra was only barely able to process it all before Rapunzel chimed up with a joyful tone in her voice.

“They want to fuck you, too!” The typically sweet and swear-less young woman giggled, and gestured to the pair of sisters. Cassandra merely stood, wide-eyed, colored drained from her cheeks at the beautiful girls before her and the impending pleasure that was racing her way.

She was really, really, really enjoying Arendelle.

***  
When Rapunzel had first arranged the meeting with the royal sisters, she had let Elsa know everything. Of her love affair with her own handmaiden, of the sweet romance that had taken over their lives, and of the fact that Cassandra’s penis was...almost laughable small until it was frighteningly large. In their correspondence over the past two weeks it was clear that Elsa was intrigued by the idea, as was she by Rapunzel’s request for the two sisters to help her in handling such a massive cock. And now there in the bedchamber it was Queen Elsa that curled a finger to beckon Cassandra closer, just as she pulled her half-naked sister against her own body.

“Cassandra, we’ve enjoyed having you as a guest in Arendelle so much that Anna and I would like to...personally welcome you.” Of the three women Cassandra was going to fuck that night, Elsa was easily the most regal. Proper and poised with braided hair pulled down the back of her head, and a mature look that properly suited the oldest of them all. She was full-chested, elegant, and downright regal in her bearing...when she wasn’t licking vanilla ice cream off of her little sister’s ring finger. Even within that frost blue lingerie that covered her thighs in lace and her chest in a tantalizing mesh, she looked like a queen. “I personally can’t wait to watch my sister suck your cock.”

She didn’t really talk like one, but she looked it.

“This...this is...wow.” Cassandra wasn’t about to complain, but she was still pretty mystified by what she was seeing. Rapunzel was already slipping out of her flirty pink dress and shutting the door behind them, and soon it was revealed that she was wearing a similar blue outfit as the other girls. All three of them in matching attires, soon to be sporting matching, cream-filled slits. Rapunzel bounced onto the bed to join the trio, squeezing Anna in between herself and Elsa and beaming when Cassandra addressed her. “Raps. You planned all this?”

“We all did!” Anna stole Rapunzel’s answer, grinning wide. From the past day’s meetings Cassandra had already known Anna to be outspoken and charming, quick to dance and laugh almost on par with her own Rapunzel. She was adorable and sweet and extremely affectionate, and it was hard to imagine her being anything less than upfront and bluntly honest. So it wasn’t too surprising when Anna gestured to her older sister, and in particular patted Elsa across her belly. “Elsa and I want to have a baby, annnnnd since I can’t put one in her, maybe you can!”

“...say what now?”

“Ohh, isn’t it wonderful, Cassandra?!” Rapunzel giggled, and further dug herself into the growing pile of beautiful, cream-colored flesh. She was practically wiggling around with the two sisters, pawing at them and letting them in turn grope at her. Especially within their matching outfits, it was almost difficult at a passing glance to determine where one started and the other ended. Rapunzel’s voice was chipper and joyful, simply happy that she could help so many people with one great idea. “You get to have fun with all three of us, I get someone to help me handle your truly storybook worthy dingdong, and Elsa and Anna get to have a baby! Everyone wins!”

She had her there. There truly was no downside in Cassandra fucking her girlfriend, Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna with the intent of getting one of the two sisters pregnant. Everyone did indeed win.

“Well...if you’re sure…” Cassandra merely shrugged, hitched her hands to the sides of her trousers, and quickly pushed them down. The room went quiet as Rapunzel and Elsa both wore knowing smiles while Anna - the only one that had been purposely left in the dark - fell into a moment of pure, abject honesty.

“Hey, you told me it was big!”

 

Anna was downright pouty when she first dropped down to her knees in front of Cassandra, but that was only because she couldn’t see the playful smiles that her sister and friend were offering each other behind her. Even though Elsa had yet to see what Cassandra’s cock could really become, she had heard plenty of stories...as well as a few rather creative illustrations in Rapunzel’s letters. As Cassandra moved a hand down to drop it atop Anna’s head, even she seemed a bit self-aware about her drastic size change as she wiggled her less-than-inch back and forth in front of the other girl’s face.

“Don’t worry, it gets a little bigger.” She promised, in all possible humility. Just a little. “But you’ll need to pay some attention to it, first. Right, Raps?”

“You betcha!” Rapunzel giggled, and tapped Anna on the shoulder. “You do that, and I’m going to make out with your sister a little bit, okay?” She didn’t give Anna a chance to respond before turning to Elsa and leaning in to lay one on her, leaving the younger sister with a tiny, limp little dong. Anna was pouting even more, especially with the sound of wet kissing coming from right behind her that she would’ve just loved to participate in, and when she finally lifted up a hand to tend to Cassandra’s cock she was certainly of a “get it over with” mindset. The faster she made Cassandra squirt what could only have been a drop or two of cum, the faster she could watch her older sister tonguefuck their friend from Corona!

What Anna didn’t expect was that by the time she returned to Cassandra’s cock, it had already doubled in size from its tiny origins. Still small, but Anna was at least pleased that she could slide two fingers across it and pinch it in delicate fashion, slowly moving it from side to side as she looked slowly up at Cassandra’s figure. The handmaiden was fit - no doubt about it. Already stripped away from her shirt, she was showing off a washboard stomach, firm full breasts, and a pretty face that was dashing in a very tomboyish way. Anna couldn’t help but feel a little bad for her pouty attitude in that moment - Cassandra was beautiful, and she made Rapunzel happy. And even if she had a small dick, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun together! With another shrug and a tiny hint of a smile edging on her lips, Anna gazed down from Cassandra's face...only to see that her cock had doubled in size. Again.

“...wow.” Anna whispered, just as she was able to slide a few more fingers around it. It was still below average, but at least it looked reasonable! At least it looked like it could actually slide inside of a woman! It was hardly what she’d call big, but...well, it was better than nothing. With a smile Anna slowly leaned forward, closed her eyes, and let her tongue slip to the underside of Cassandra’s cock. The charming taste of precum on her tongue, the feel of a trembling muscle against her lips, the grip of Cassandra’s fingers in her hair…yeah, she could work with this. A bigger handmaiden member would’ve been nice, but...this was fun.

“Mmm…” Anna purred, throwing her voice into the room as she started to tenderly suck on that less-than-average length. “Tell me what they’re doing while I suck your cock, Cassandra? Please?” It was, after all, the least the woman could do!

“Sure, Anna.” Cassandra beamed, and kept her eyes transfixed. While the brown-haired girl’s head was firmly within her lap, Cassandra was focused on nothing but the pair of blondes making out. Elsa was clearly the more sexually aggressive, already with a hand down Rapunzel’s panties as their tongues wrestled in a fierce, intense style. Rapunzel’s hands were braced to Elsa’s shoulders as she clung to her, and as the kiss continued Cassandra finally spoke up to do as Anna begged. “Your sister’s fingering my girlfriend...and now she’s pulling her hand out of her panties...sticking those sticky fingers in between their mouths…”

Rapunzel’s tongue wove around Elsa’s fingers, collecting the glistening nectar that the queen had collected from her. The entire time Rapunzel’s eyes were focused purely on Cassandra’s, and her usual innocence was replaced with a particularly hungry, lusty gaze while she performed in such a lewd state. With one hand against one of Elsa’s breasts and the other moving down to gently rub against her own slit through her panties, it was clear that she was putting on a bit of a show - one designed entirely to make sure Anna’s mouth was filled much further than she anticipated.

It worked. Anna was left surprised at just how big Cassandra felt in her mouth, for it didn’t look anywhere near that big when she put it inside! Way more of her tongue was being covered by that meaty length than she expected, and as she slid her lips down she found that she wasn’t able to take nearly as much of it as she would’ve thought. At a certain point, the sides of Cassandra’s shafty were straining against the corners of her lips, and finally Anna gave a sharp gasp as she pulled her head back, unable to contain it. As she did so and her eyes finally opened, she gazed up to a much more impressive length that now loomed over her, casting a shadow across her forehead and letting her know just how big the handmaiden could get.

“A little bigger?!” Poor Anna was a source of entertainment for the girls that evening, watching her reaction as Cassandra went from thumbnail-sized to damn-near forearm. At least she seemed to enjoy the surprise as she slid a hand around the base of Cassandra’s cock and turned her head back, looking at the other two with a wide and joyful grin. “This thing’s amazing! Hey Elsa, did you see thi-ooohhh my gosh that’s the sexiest thing ever.”

She was referring, in accurate terms, to how Rapunzel and Elsa had shifted their position since Elsa’s fingers left the other girl’s slit. Elsa was bent forward on her hands and knows to show off the sight of her flawless ass within the grip of her lacy blue panties, and squarely underneath her was Rapunzel - laying flat on a bed of her hair, her face squarely in between Elsa’s thighs. As the two girls were sixty-nining neither one had yet to strip the other, and as Anna watched she could witness the sight of Rapunzel’s lips rubbing across the fabric of Elsa’s panties, swiping her tongue over the cloth and teasing the edges with her teeth. For the moment Elsa wasn’t yet reciprocating, though it was purely so she could gaze over her shoulder, catch sight of her sister’s eyes, and wiggled her hips from side to side in playful fashion. Once she was satisfied with the stunned blush on Anna’s face she let her eyes drift towards Cassandra, and spoke in that same voice that was perfectly regal while intensely aroused.

“Thank you for helping Anna and I have a baby, Cassandra.” The queen beamed, as if it wasn’t the three of them doing the handmaiden the ultimate of favors. “I’m going to personally see to it that the evening is as pleasing as possible for you.”

“C’mon over, Cass!” Rapunzel giggled, just as she peeled her lips from Elsa’s panties. Her fingers finally hooked to the sides and she started to peel them away, yanking them down until she was able to loop her head over and use them as a hammock. With the shaved, smooth pussy of Queen Elsa a mere few inches above her mouth, Rapunzel’s smile was fueled half in part from the scent of her delight, and half from the knowledge that she was about to have the best seat in the house. “Queen Elsa’s all ready for you! Well...as ready as someone can be with that beast you’re bringing to the table!”

“Heh...shucks, Raps.” Cassandra’s voice came with a slightly timid tone, but she did exactly as she was requested. Before she brought herself to the bed to join the girls she first slid her hand down into Anna’s hair, threading her fingers through it and tilting the girl’s eyes to her own. Anna was far too cute to be left on the sidelines, and Cassandra wasn’t about to just trail away from her without making sure she was following. “What do you think, Anna? Want to help me fuck your sister?”

Anna’s smile was enormous, and her giggle didn’t stop until they were finally in position. Cassandra moved to perfectly place herself behind Elsa, that meaty length draped over the girl’s rump so she could fully savor the knowledge of just how deep it was about to jam within her. Directly behind Cassandra, squeezed as tightly as she could, was the queen’s younger sister. Anna was reaching all the way around Cassandra so her hands could press to her sister’s waist, and her grip was firm and intense.

“So, here’s how this works.” Cassandra finally spoke up, gazing back at Anna with a playful smile. “I’ll help out when I need to, but you’re going to be doing the thrusting, Anna. You’re going to be the one that really fucks her. Sound good?”

“This is the absolute best day of my life!”

“All right, I’ll take that as a yes.” With a smirk, her hips pushed back just far enough for that throbbing, enormous length to flop down from Elsa’s rump. It slapped immediately forward so the top edge of her shaft collided against Elsa’s nethers, and the queen gave a sudden trembling gasp as it came closer than ever to penetration. She tightened her hands within the sheets, spread her thighs a little further, and braced herself as Cassandra’s voice filled the air. “Raps! A little help!”

“I’m on it!” Rapunzel’s smile was cheerful, and her hand quickly worked to claim her lover’s cock. She cradled it tenderly, gave it a tiny kiss for luck, and was soon pushing it up into position to let that enormous head start squeezing against Elsa’s nethers. Rapunzel gave a tight swallow as her hands swept out and around her, moving all the way back to Anna’s rump to give it a squeeze with both palms. She’d do her best to help, but really? Rapunzel was planning on just enjoying the show. The pussies of two sisters and her own girlfriend’s cock were hovering barely more than two inches above her face, and she was expecting it’d be one exciting performance! “You’re good, Anna! Get to it, hon!”

Anna giggled and pushed forward, and in doing so helped to ease Cassandra’s cock into her sister. There was a bit of resistance at first - Cassandra was much bigger than any of the toys the two sisters had played with, but with Anna putting all her weight against the handmaiden’s back she finally managed to push her halfway inside. Anna had to peek over Cassandra’s shoulder and gaze down just to see how far she had gotten, at which point she gave a little grunt of surprise.

“That’s not even halfway?!” Anna might’ve been distressed to see how much more there was to go, but nowhere near as much as Elsa was! The blonde tightened her hands even further against the sheets as she braced herself for more cock to come, which arrived as Anna leaned back and brought her shoulder down, battering against Cassandra’s back like she was trying to knock down a door. Each bump forward jerked another inch of the handmaiden into Elsa’s pussy, which brought forth a sharp squeak from the girl as she was slowly penetrated in sharp, sudden segments. And each time, Anna’s grunt served as a perfect rider to Elsa’s noises. “Nnng! Grnnn! Hmmph!”

It took a while, but soon Rapunzel’s hand was lifted with a thumbs-up to tell Anna she had finally met her destination. Cassandra, at long last, was hilted in the queen who was little more than a trembling mess in that moment, stuffed with a prick far larger than she was expecting. Anna gave a triumphant cheer and even gave her sister a slap on the rump to cheer her own, just before she scrunched her nose up and wondered aloud.

“Uh...so now I guess I just...uh…” Her hands scrambled across Cassandra’s body before resting on the fit woman’s arms. As her fingers tightened upon her biceps she strained to pull back, grunting heavy and hard from the back of her throat as she did so. “Hnnnnng, it’s stuck!”

“How about I help out...just a bit?” Cassandra finally spoke, now that Anna had her go at it. She looked behind her to Anna’s pretty face and gave her a tiny wink, and gestured for her to press her hands once more to Elsa’s waist. Once she did, Cassandra’s hands crossed over her own, and as she started to pull back her voice was playful and happy - as was appropriate, considering the sandwich she was caught in. “Hold on tight, Anna. And...you too, Elsa.” The sisters did exactly as advised, and it was a damn good thing they did.

Rapunzel was left gasping and giggling once the fucking began, her eyes wide as she saw that enormous length plunging deep into the queen’s folds. Each time they slammed together there was a loud, wet noise mere inches from Rapunzel’s face, and on more than a few occasions the girl could feel a bit of Elsa’s nectar splash against her face. From time to time Rapunzel even let her head slip forward to add her tongue to the fun, but doing so was a dangerous game - she took a few slaps from Cassandra’s balls before she realized that it was a high traffic area. Before long, she found a safe spot by stretching her head all the further ahead, latching her hands to Anna’s rump as it moved with Cassandra’s own, and then burying her face in between the girl’s thighs.

“Ohh…! R-Rapunzel!” Anna shuddered as she bucked her hips forward, grinding her soaked panties against the blonde’s face. Rapunzel was already pulling them aside to make more room for her tongue, and she let it dash up and down across that glistening slit to drink deeply of the flavor. She wasn’t the most experienced out there, but it wasn’t the first time she had found her mouth against a warm, wet pussy...and she was happy to put to practice the lesson or two that Aunt WIllow gave her!

...guess in the long run, she wasn’t all that different from Elsa and Anna.

With Rapunzel servicing Anna and Anna helping Cassandra to fuck forward, it left Elsa to cling to the sheets and writhe as she was steadily and firmly pistoned with cock. Her knuckles went white and her cries were forced deep within her throat, her eyes practically crossing as she swayed back and forth. Initially, she had planned on going down on Rapunzel while she got fucked, but in practice it was taking everything she had to keep her head on straight. Cassandra was huge! Her blonde pen pal’s drawings hadn’t been exaggerated in the slightest.

Before long, Elsa’s climax started to rush across her, and it was merely the trembling precursor that pushed Cassandra into the same excited moment. As her spasming and twitching began Cassandra gave a sharp and sudden grunt, and with her cock lunging forward as deep as she could manage she finally spoke out in a hungry, desperate tone. The queen wanted to be bred, and that was exactly what the eager handmaiden was going to do!

“Here we go, Anna! Let’s knock up your sist-ahhh…!” Even Cassandra was left overwhelmed as her immense length spurted and squirted within those tight, warm folds, rushing her cream across Elsa’s most inner walls and pumping every last drop into her. The queen moaned and trembled while she was used for the handmaiden’s pleasure, and their shivering didn’t stop until Cassandra finally started to ease her member out. As it flopped down to Rapunzel’s chest it was quickly chased by a small torrent of cum squeezed from the queen’s slit, and the two of them were left breathing heavy but happily in the aftermath.

“Wow, that...that looked intense.” Anna whispered, still with her pussy sweetly tended to by Rapunzel. Even though Cassandra looked tired in that brief moment, Anna was still eager to tap her on the shoulder and chirp up with a smile. “My turn, right?!”

“Right.” Cassandra grinned, and gazed over her shoulder once more. “Raps? Stop messing around down there and give me a hand.”

“M’kay!”

***  
Cassandra spent the entire evening wildly fucking her girlfriend and a pair of royal sisters. Though she was the only one of the girls that wasn’t a princess of some sort she was still the only one that was sporting a cock, and it was easily big and steadfast enough to keep all three of them happy. After finishing inside of Elsa, Cassandra soon moved on to the girl’s sister by laying her flat onto the bed and jamming her from a missionary position. While she did so, Rapunzel helped Elsa onto her trembling knees so she could straddle her sister’s face - and feed her mouthful after mouthful of cum fresh from her moistened pussy.

It was merely the second in a long line of complicated rotations and positions the four women found themselves up to. Between the two horny sisters and Rapunzel’s youthful energy, Cassandra was able to claim the three women again and again with reckless abandon. And while Rapunzel’s plan of bringing more girls into the bedroom certainly helped, it was also pretty clear that even with the help of the slutty pair there was still plenty more to Cassandra. The handmaiden rose to the challenge just like her cock rose to glory when it was called for, and by the very end of it Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel were all spent to the point of exhaustion. In the final moment of lovemaking at the end of the night, all three were on hands and knees beside one another as Cassandra switched between them - rotating from one to the other and to the next - giving them each a few hard and heavy thrusts before moving over. By the very end their lifted nethers were connected by several thick strands of cum and squirt that Cassandra had chained across them, leaving the girls dripping, wet messes just as their heads were left spinning and their hearts racing. The winner of the final load of the evening was Rapunzel; naturally, and by the time all three of them dropped to a tiny heap on the floor she found Anna and Elsa cuddling up close against her. Trapped between incestuous royalty, Rapunzel whimpered and shivered as they each pressed their head sleepily to her chest...and each moved a hand down to glide a few fingers into her cum-filled entrance.

And there, Rapunzel would sleep for the night - fingers stuffed in a soaked slit and trapped between Elsa and Anna, all three of them completely spent.

Cassandra, as the loyal handmaiden, didn’t want to disturb them. With a smile she watched as the three of them quivered into a heap together, watched as would-be intimate fingering faded as the royal sisters fell asleep, watched as even Rapunzel’s writhing body stilled as slumber overtook her. The three were finally peacefully resting, and Cassandra sat at the foot of the bed with her cock still rock-hard and heart still racing.

“...love you so much, Raps.” The handmaiden whispered as her eyes trailed up and down her partner’s naked, slender figure. Even squeezed between the Arendelle girls, Rapunzel’s beauty was staggering and eye catching. Idly, Cassandra stretched a hand out and let her fingers tighten around some of the blonde hair piled against the bed - with Rapunzel, she never had to reach out far to find that silky touch within her palm. As she caressed it, Cassandra smiled all the wider, and gazed at the trio with nothing but fondness. “Crazy of me to hope I got all three of you pregnant tonight.”

If nothing else, it seemed like Cassandra really did have a place with Rapunzel. That night as much as anything had proven it - you didn’t bring a throwaway girlfriend to have a wild foursome with a pair of horny sisters! Elsa and Anna helped to prove to Cassandra that Rapunzel’s love for her was true...and forever.

And that was pretty…

“Coooooooool.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I sing an elaborate Disney song every time someone [follows me on twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
